Changes in the Current
by SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: A potions incident and a current changed everything. I reallllyyyy suck at summaries :'( Creature!fic. Slash. M/M/M. Implied!mpreg. FastPaced.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: A/N: Huge thanks to my betas **Josephine** andwho edited this entire fic! This was written for the **hp_drizzle fest 2017** on LJ. It was a prompt. Really hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

All remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his tank contemplating his life.

His life as a merman.

It had only been a month but to him, it felt like an eternity. It still hadn't sunk in, and he wasn't sure it ever would. One minute, he was a normal-ish, two-legged, twenty-four-year-old Auror; the next he was a merman with a blue green tail, living in a huge tank in his living room.

It had happened so fast. He and Ron were in the middle of apprehending four men for an illegal potion ring when one of them decided at the last minute to douse him with a couple of them.

First there was excruciating pain, then darkness. It had taken them a while to calm him down when he had woken up in St. Mungo's. No one likes waking up surrounded by water after all. After passing out multiple times from shock, he had finally been able to listen to what the healers had to say.

It was permanent.

They had no idea what potions were used and so, they couldn't reverse it. Since it wasn't a normal creature transformation, they had no idea if he would regain his legs. They waited during the two weeks he was at the hospital, but there were no signs, no tingling or anything. Two weeks of intense physical therapy to get used to his new appendages. It was hard at first.

The other changes to his body were easier to handle. The gills on either side of his neck were sort of cool, as were his webbed hands. He now had pointed ears. His face was softer; his eyes bigger, rounder, and greener. His lips became pouty and according to Hermione…'cute'. His hair, now in a bun, had grown to waist length and had shiny green streaks running through it. There were scales of varying shades of green and blue on his body. Lighter on his face, around his cheekbones and forehead, and darker on his body. They were mostly on his shoulder blades with a thin line from his navel to his tail. He had to admit, though, that it was pretty. His waist was smaller and his hips were wider, which made him remember the other hard part of accepting this change. It was just his luck that he was a submissive.

A bloody submissive.

Harry sighed and watched as the little bubbles rose to the surface. He had been at Grimmauld Place for two weeks, just swimming around the tank, nothing better to do.

He figured he should be happy. He had gotten a break from the wizarding world. The Auror department had put out an announcement that he had been injured in the battle and needed some time away to heal. Of course, reporters camped outside his house for a few days but moved on when they realized he wasn't going to give them a story.

Ron and Hermione were going to visit him soon. They had every day since he had been home. He considered asking them to maybe take him to the beach or something so he could get more space to move. He was beginning to feel trapped and he hated that feeling. With another soft sigh, he resorted to taking a nap till his friends arrived.

When he awoke again, it was to the chiming of the Floo and a few seconds later, his two best friends stepped through.

"Hey, Harry!" they said in unison, coming to stand in front the tank. He waved at them before swimming to the top and poking his head out. He would be able to breathe for about 10 mins before he had to return to the water again.

"Hey, guys. How was your day?"

"My day was okay. Had some new clients," Hermione answered. She was a family lawyer and an adoption agent. She handled cases of any magical children that were being abused and ensuring they were placed in secure and loving homes. It was a good job, and she was amazing at it. She was supposed to be on maternity leave, being almost seven months pregnant, but Harry wasn't sure she even knew what that meant.

"The trial for the bastards will begin in two days," Ron said, his tone angry. Harry knew he was still upset about the entire thing.

He wished he could've been able to attend the trials. The bastards had done so much damage before they found them. Experimenting with potions and using people as test subjects. They had found deformed bodies all over wizarding Britain. They had ruined families. Hermione's office received more children because of them. He hoped they'd each get a life sentence in Azkaban. The dementors were no longer there, but it was still a horrible place to be.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts there," he responded with a tired smile. He ducked beneath the water when he felt his lungs burning. He gave another smile as he returned to reassure them that he was okay. He had to or else they would shut down his proposition.

"Any changes today?" Hermione asked, like she did every day.

"Nope. It's a lot easier to swim but nothing much. I wanted to run something by you, though. Since I'm almost an expert swimmer now, I was wondering if I should move to someplace bigger. You know, to get more practice?" he suggested, making his eyes bigger to hopefully sway them.

"There's no need for the puppy eyes, Harry. We were going to suggest that anyway," Ron said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. His tail swishing in the water in his excitement.

"Yes!" Hermione said, laughing. "The Healer suggested maybe The Great Lake. It's extremely big, there are other mer-people, and it has easy access to help if you need it. A little house will be built for you as well."

"That's a great idea! Only Professor McGonagall will know though, right?" he asked.

"Her and the teachers. No one else," Ron confirmed. He was a little hesitant about the other teachers knowing, but he knew it was a compromise.

"Okay. When do we go?" he asked, his excitement back again. He was practically bobbing in the water.

"Tomorrow, Harry. Around this same time," Hermione answered with a big smile.

He was glad to see them a little happy again. He knew they were sad after the incident. They were like parents when their children were injured. They wouldn't be okay until he was. He loved them for that. He was truly excited though, and he couldn't wait for the move. They talked for a bit more before Ron and Hermione left.

He lay contemplating what was going to happen and for the first time since his transformation, he felt a little hopeful. He would be alone, away from the masses. He didn't think the other creatures in the lake would hero worship him like the wizards.

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Harry hummed as he swam with his little shell basket in hand. He was collecting ingredients for his dinner and picking up little trinkets for his house.

'I feel like Ariel from the Little Mermaid,' he thought to himself with a smile.

He wished he could remember the songs she sang, it would've been hilarious. He had been living in The Great Lake for three weeks and thoroughly enjoying it. Professor McGonagall visited him twice per week just to talk. Hermione and Ron came through sometimes to keep him updated on the Wizarding world. It was always funny watching them talk with the bubble head charms.

The other mer-people were very nice to him. They even had a laugh over the incident that happened during the Triwizard Tournament.

The mer-village was amazing. There were markets and trading centers. Houses of different sizes and colors. Some mer-people used corals and shells to decorate the outside of their houses and it glittered beautifully in the sunlight.

His first time out, he couldn't believe all of this was down here. The self-sufficiency. Seahorses were used in place of owls and there were carriages pulled by different creatures. Whenever he traveled around the village, he felt like he was living in a fairy tale. To make matters even better, the giant squid was now his best friend.

His house was tiny but he loved it.

It was situated in the mer-village but a little away from the others so he had privacy. It was surrounded by others if he needed company. It was placed ideally to get sunlight when it filtered through the water. He had a living room, a small bedroom, and a little kitchen area. His furniture was made with his imagination and his transfiguration skills. Tasteful shell-like couches and bed. He had found that his magic worked a lot better, he didn't even need his wand often. Speaking with the other mer-people, they told him it was because they were so closely associated with nature.

Of course, not everything was rainbows and roses. While he was relatively safe in the mer-village, he wasn't when he ventured out to get food and other things. There were many times he had to fight off Grindylows. His Auror training paid off, though, so he was relatively okay. If the Giant Squid had to rescue him sometimes, no one needed to know that. There was also the constant need to ward off the attentions of the dominant mermen and mer-women in the villages. It was becoming annoying. They just couldn't understand that he was just not interested. For some reason, he wasn't attracted to any of them. Some of them were drop dead gorgeous, but that was it.

Harry suddenly stopped.

Why was it colder suddenly?

He focused on his surroundings and was a little panicked when he realized he couldn't recognize anything. He was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention and now he was lost. A couple of deep breaths later, he could think a little more clearly. He pictured home in his mind, pointed his hand out and whispered the point me spell. A thin line came out his hand and went in what he hoped was the right direction and he set off, swimming as quickly as he could.  
He was already out here longer than necessary. In his hurry, he wasn't really paying attention, again. He felt a harsh tug and then he was being pulled along a current. A very strong one at that. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get out of it. His basket had disappeared. His mind was too much in a frenzy to provide him with spells to help.

All his training didn't prepare him for this.

Harry tried not to panic as his body hurtled down the current in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go, he couldn't tell which way was up or down anymore. His breathing picked up as he panicked. He just knew this was not going to end well. He tried to tell himself that panicking would only make things worse but he couldn't help it. He tried calling for help but didn't think anyone would be able to hear him.

Everything came to an abrupt stop when he was suddenly slammed into something hard. He barely had time to react before darkness enveloped his vision.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was returning home when he heard a shrill cry. He stopped. That was the distress call of a submissive, but what is it doing all the way out here? The cry came again, and he could hear the panic in it. With a powerful swish of his tail, he set off in the direction of the sound. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the figure hurtling along inside the current, calling for help. Before he could move to help, it suddenly shot out of the current, straight into a rock. He winced internally and rushed over to catch the fallen submissive.

He had to hold in his gasp when he realized it was male, and the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. The blue-green scales shimmered in the filtered sunlight. It was mesmerizing. His eyes trailed up to the face and his breath caught at seeing the faded lightning bolt scar.

Harry Potter was a merman and a submissive?

He put two and two together and figured this was the reason the Savior had been MIA for a while. He shifted his grip and swam towards his house. When he arrived, he placed his precious cargo on the pearl-shaped couch and took care of the wounds with a quick spell before wrapping his head in bandages. He placed a monitoring spell on the sleeping man and went to tidy up his little underwater cottage.

Draco passed his mirror and checked himself out. His platinum blond hair was now shoulder length; it was currently in a low bun showing off his pointed ears. His eyes shone an eerie silver. Silver and white scales covered his angular face. Darker shades covered his muscular chest and his abdominal muscles. His pride was his beautiful silver tail. The differing shades made it look like a wave every time he moved it. He was a gorgeous merman and damn well proud of it. Now, he hoped it worked in wooing a certain crush of his who just so happened to be a submissive merman.

Looked like fate finally felt sorry for him.

A small groan came from the couch and he quickly rushed over, cancelling the monitoring spell as he approached. He sat on a shell shaped stool and watched his ex-nemesis as he woke up. Unfocused green eyes looked at him.

"Wha-?" Potter muttered incoherently.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Hello, to you, too, Potter."

"M-Malfoy? Wha…How?"

"You got a hard-hit Potter. I suggest you take a bit of time to gather your thoughts," he said softly and slowly.

He watched slightly amazed that Potter listened. He closed his eyes again and took deep breaths before reopening them. It was obvious that his mind was clearer now. He made a gesture with his hand, and Draco helped him sit up and placed the comfortable pillows behind him.

"So…I'm guessing you saved me?" He asked tentatively, staring directly at Draco.

He nodded as he couldn't find words, his tongue was tied with those green eyes staring at him.

"Why? Wait…how?" he questioned, and Draco just watched as his eyes traveled down his body, widening when they saw the scales and the silvery tail. "I think my head is playing tricks on me." Potter muttered, causing Draco to laugh.

"It's not, Potter. And before you ask, yes, I've always known that I was going to be a merman, it runs in my family. We change form at nineteen," Draco explained to the wide-eyed man in front of him. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say yours was not a normal transformation?"

"N-no. Potions accident during a raid," Potter replied, his voice still sounding dazed. "How did you find me? Have you been living here since you changed?" he asked. Draco was surprised he didn't feel annoyed at the prying questions but, for some reason, he didn't mind.

"I found you, because I heard your distress call," he said and judging by the lost look on Potter's face, it was obvious it wasn't intentional. "All submissives emit a distress call when they are in danger. It's only heard by dominants who are nearby. I saw you in the current but didn't get to you in time to save you before you smashed into the rock. And to your other question, yes, I've been here since my transformation," he finished, patiently. Potter had been paying avid attention to everything he was saying. He liked that.

"Okay. Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked quietly and cringed at his own abruptness.

"Because, Potter, we're adults. The war is over and as much as some people don't want to move on from it, I do. I realized I was on the opposite side; the bad side. I have made peace with myself and others. I can't make up for what I've done, but I've tried. I saw my transformation as an opportunity to start anew. Being on the opposite side of you was a big part of my past life. I see this as an opportunity to forget that," he answered honestly. He wanted to Potter to know that he meant it. He was tired of all the fighting and drama. Having civil conversations were so much better.

"I understand, Malfoy. When this happened to me, I was angry at first, but then I realized I could start over. I could be away from everyone and just be myself for a while. Thank you, for telling me all this. Who knew we could have normal conversations?" Harry said with a laugh that Draco really wanted to hear more of.

"I honestly didn't. So, that's it? We're friends just like that?" he asked with just a bit of uncertainty.

"Yep. I have no time to hold on to grudges, Malfoy," Harry replied sticking out his hand. Draco hesitantly took the smaller hand in his and shook it, feeling a deep sense of relief. He only had to wait thirteen years.

"So, how did you manage to be caught in that current?" he asked, conversationally, watching as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I got lost and it caught me as I was trying to get back. Where are we, anyway? I live in the Great Lake, is that far from here?"

"Only you, Potter. Be glad it was a current and not something more dangerous. The Great Lake isn't that far from here. We could swim there in maybe an hour or more."  
He hoped Harry didn't want to leave now. They were just beginning to get along. Plus, he wanted Harry to meet his housemate. It would be nice for the three of them to talk, and maybe they could help Harry with any questions that he had. He was just going to mention him to Potter when a swish was heard and someone entered the house.

"Hey, Draco, I…oh, hi, Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Blaise Zabini swam into his house to see a strange sight. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in the same room. There was no shouting or fighting. He spotted the injury on Potter's head but knew that Draco didn't cause it. A split second later his mind processed that Potter didn't have a bubble head charm on him but he seemed to be fine. His eyes traveled down the lithe body, seeing the beautiful scales that led to an even more beautiful tail. His breath caught slightly. Potter was always handsome but like this; he was breathtaking.

"Um…hi?" a soft voice said. It was Potter.

Blaise realized that he was staring and cleared his throat in embarrassment. He swam over to the duo before sticking out his hand in greeting.

"Hi, again. I'm not sure if you remember me, Potter. I'm Blaise Zabini. Ex-Slytherin and this idiot's best friend," he said with a smile and a jerk of his head in Draco's direction. Draco snorted and a cute blush spread across the scales on Potter's cheeks as they shook hands.

"I remember you, vaguely. You weren't that much in the spotlight, especially when Malfoy was being a prat," Potter replied. He expected Draco to respond angrily, but he just rolled his eyes. What was going on here?

"In case you're wondering, Potter and I decided to settle our differences. So, no more arguments, well at least not intentional. He's injured because he got caught in one of the strong currents. He was slammed into a rock. I only found him because I heard his distress call," Draco explained to him.

Blaise winced when he heard about the hit. They both knew how violent the currents could be sometimes. He was glad that Draco saved Potter. They weren't close to the Great Lake so they had to fend for themselves. Wait, Potter emitted a distress call? That could only mean he was a submissive. Harry Potter was just elevated in Blaise's mind. He glanced at Draco and saw the same look in his eyes. The green-eyed beauty would finally be theirs.

"So, are you feeling better now?" he asked as he sat in the couch opposite the two men. His purple tail moving slightly with the soft current flowing through their house.

"I am, thanks for asking. Draco told me it's an hour or more to get back to the Lake. I was wondering if you guys can help me get back. I don't want everyone to be worried."

"It's true. However, it's getting dark and it's not safe to swim. We don't have the same protections as the Lake. We can set out tomorrow morning, if your head is still feeling better."

He was pleased when Potter just nodded in acceptance. Despite what was explained to him, it was still surprising to see Potter so comfortable in their presence. That he was willing to stay the night in such a small space with them. It was also telling that his submissive side didn't view him and Draco as threats or unwanted attention. Hmmm…it was going to be interesting for sure.

"If you don't mind my asking, did you have a natural transformation as well?" Harry asked him.

"I did. When Draco changed, we both moved out here together. It's more dangerous, but we didn't want to be near the villages and the school. Not everyone is as forgiving as you are," he responded with tight smile.

Potter looked at him with a grim smile before nodding in understanding. "Mine was a potion incident gone wrong during a raid," he muttered after.

"I realized that was the reason for your sudden hiatus. How has it been for you so far? We had been prepared for ours, just in case."

"It's been fine until today. The mer-people at the Lake are very nice and the Giant Squid has dubbed himself my protector," Harry said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you had company," Draco said before getting up and stretching. Neither of them failed to notice the way Potter's eyes stared at his body. He smirked internally. "I'm gonna prepare dinner for us. Harry, are you allergic to anything?"

"No, I'm not…Draco," Potter replied shyly, and Blaise watched as Draco's eyes widened and his face flushed. Draco obviously hadn't realized that he called Potter by his first name.

"Um, ok," Draco responded with a small smile before swimming off to the little kitchenette.

"So, are we all on first name basis or it's just you two?" he asked the man sitting across from him.

"I'd like it to be-to be all of us," Potter no Harry answered with a huge yawn. Blaise nodded.

"Great, Harry. Why don't you get some more rest? I'll go help Draco in the kitchen," he said and swam over to the younger man, removing the pillows from behind him and laying him down gently on the soft couch.

It seemed Harry was very tired as he fell asleep moments later. Blaise brushed his fingers against Harry's smooth forehead and headed into the kitchen to meet Draco.

"We can't let him get away this time," Draco murmured softly to him as soon as he entered. Blaise could see the seriousness and the vulnerability in those captivating silver eyes.

"I know," was all he said, and he knew Draco understood how serious he was.

They had both realized their mutual feelings for the Golden Boy since Hogwarts, however, they had given up on it. Even after he broke up with the Weaslette. Blaise strongly believed that fate was finally smiling down on them. What were the odds? There was no way they were letting this little emerald get away from them. They were gonna fight to make him theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Harry woke up by someone gently nudging his shoulder. He opened his eyes to a strikingly handsome face staring down at him. The purple eyes, glittering against the smooth dark skin. It was like chocolate, and Harry wanted to taste it so bad.

"Done staring?" came the deep baritone of Blaise.

Harry blinked before realizing what just happened. He immediately felt his face heat up which turned into a full body flush as Blaise's deep laughter filled the room. Merlin! The man had a voice as good as he looked.

"I see no issue appreciating pretty things," he said cheekily. He couldn't be more embarrassed so why not go with it.

He smiled as Blaise's laugh grew louder. He let the big hands eventually lift him forward and help him off the couch. Together they swam towards the kitchenette where Draco was sharing the food. It looked like some sort of seaweed dish. Delicious! They sat down and waited till Draco finally sat as well, to start eating.

"Wow, Draco! This is delicious!" Harry exclaimed as he tasted the food.

It was a seaweed salad with what seemed to be pieces of grilled fish and other vegetables.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad you like it."

"So, Harry, I know you want to get home as soon as possible, but do you want a mini tour before you return? We could take you home after lunch."

He thought about it, and it really wasn't too bad of an idea. He would get to see the area they lived in and still be home before dark.

"I'd really like that."

They ate dinner in relative silence after that, only having small conversations in-between. After dinner, they moved to the living room again and just relaxed. Harry was the first to start nodding off. He was usually a late sleeper, but he guessed the head injury made him more tired. It was also a long day. He wondered where he would sleep but was too embarrassed to ask.

"You'll sleep in our bed tonight, Harry. We'll take the couch," Draco said as if he was reading his mind.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked unsurely. "I can sleep on the couch. It's comfortable. I don't want to displace you guys."

"Harry, it's fine," Blaise reassured him. "You're our guest tonight. Besides you need to rest your head properly." He nodded slightly and let the two men lead him to the bedroom. It was huge and a lot bigger than his. The walls were made of a red clay like substance. It gave the room a soothing feel.

A big, white clam-shaped bed sat in the middle. It looked comfortable, but Harry wondered how he was gonna sleep on such a huge bed all alone. He wished the other men had offered to sleep with him, even if it was platonic. He figured they didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He also didn't miss that Draco said, 'our bed'. He wondered what that meant. Draco swam over and pulled back the covers. He climbed and let out an involuntary sigh. He needed one of this for his house.

"Thanks," he muttered softly as Draco pulled the covers over him.

He wanted to say more but he was too cozy to concentrate. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. He could've sworn he felt light kisses on his forehead, but that could've just been his imagination or, perhaps, longing?

 ***HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP***

Harry woke the next morning to the soothing sounds of the water as it moved around him. It was something he would forever appreciate. The filtered sunlight made the room shine. He carefully pulled down the covers and flexed his tail. With a yawn and a stretch, he got off the bed and made it. He swam to the living room to see if the others were awake. He stopped short when he spotted Blaise in the kitchen, the other man's physique mesmerized him. He was tall and incredibly muscular, with beautiful dark skin. Purple scales glittered along his body and the treasure trail of scales that led to the strong purple tail that seemed to glitter in the filtered sunlight. He was perfection and Harry's submissive side thrilled at being near the dominant.

"You know, pretty soon I'll have to start charging you for staring," Blaise said with a chuckle, effectively snapping Harry out of his straying thoughts.

As with the last time, his entire body flushed in embarrassment. He shook his head and swam further into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"I can't help but notice perfection, Blaise," he said with a little confidence and watch amused as the man's eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

"Careful, Harry. Don't start what you can't stop," Blaise replied with a wink before continuing what he was doing, which Harry assumed was making breakfast.

He chuckled. He couldn't believe he was flirting with Blaise, but it was exhilarating and fun. When Blaise started laying dishes on the table, he swam to the living room to wake Draco. The other man looked so peaceful and handsome when he slept, it almost hurt to wake him.

"Draco, wake up," he said softly, nudging him.

Draco's eyes opened slowly, and Harry stared into the sliver-grey orbs still hazy with sleep. It was so adorable watching him wake up like that.

"Hmm?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"It's time for breakfast," Harry told him with a little smile.

Draco stared at him a little longer before nodding and getting up. Harry helped him a bit and they swam off to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a quick affair. They really wanted to get going.

"Are you ready for your tour Harry?" Draco asked, already looking lively.

"Of course!" he said excitedly, and the three mer-men set off.

As they swam away from the house, Harry admired the view and surroundings although it wasn't much. It was so quiet and peaceful with a few fish swimming here and there.

They were slowing down, and Harry looked ahead to see a current, identifiable by the lighter blue streak of water.

He stopped.

They weren't going through that right?

"Harry, don't worry. This current is not the same. It's much slower," Blaise said, gently holding his hand.

"Blaise is right, Harry. We wouldn't let you go through anything that might hurt you," Draco assured him, holding on to his other hand.

He would admit that these two powerful mermen on either side of him made him feel safe. He took a deep breath and nodded. They proceeded and slipped into the current. It was anticlimactic. Harry felt like an idiot for being afraid. A squeeze of his hand had him looking up at Draco who was watching him with a smile. It made him feel a lot better.

As they swam along the current, Harry's mouth was mostly agape staring at the different creatures they were passing. He even saw a whale-shark. The huge mammal moving along slowly with them. What felt like twenty minutes later, they quickly slipped out the current to a beautiful sight. They had stopped off at a coral reef.

It was amazing. All the colors, the different types of fishes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Draco murmured to him, and Harry just nodded in response.

He was too awestruck. The fish didn't swim away from them as they passed, they seemed almost to welcome them. Draco transfigured a shell into a basket for him so Harry could get more trinkets for his house and some ingredients for food. He pretended not to notice the subtle tracking charm that was placed on it as well. They stopped at a few stall with shells of varying shapes, sizes and colors. They also passed a stall that had a strange type of fruit. It was delicious and juicy. His eyes twinkled mischievously when he watched Blaise and Draco's reactions as he licked the juice off his fingers. They also met a couple of other mer-people. Some from different continents.

Harry was enjoying himself in this new world. This transformation allowed him to see the beauty hidden underneath the ocean. Too soon for him, they had to leave. It was almost lunch time.

"Harry, we're going to have to use another current to get you home. It's not as slow as the last one but it isn't as fast and violent as the first one." Blaise told him as they prepared to enter another one.

He was a little afraid, but he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Thank you, for telling me, Blaise. I would admit that I'm a little nervous, but I trust you guys," he told them honestly. He smiled at them as they stared at him in shock.

"That means a lot to both of us, Harry," Draco told him seriously.

The trio then swam into the current. Harry immediately felt the tug, but he stamped down his panic. It was faster, yes, but he still had control. At some point, Blaise surged forward and did a flip, a whoop of joy escaping. Harry was amazed to see the carefreeness. He wanted to try it, too.

"Go on. We'll be watching in case anything happens," Draco told him with a shove.

Harry surged forward and flipped as Blaise did. His stomach felt like it dropped and he loved it. The exhilaration was like riding on a broom. Pretty soon, all three of them were trying to outdo each other with tricks. It was the most fun Harry had had in ages. When they finally calmed down, his face was flush with excitement.

"That was amazing!" he shouted.

"Yes, current riding can be really fun sometimes," Blaise said him with a laugh.

They rode for a little longer before stopping off. Harry noticed the entrance to the Great Lake between two large rocks. A sudden sadness enveloped him. He didn't want to leave them. He wished he could invite them for lunch but knew they would refuse because of the animosity they might face.

"Thank you both for taking care of me and bringing me home." He guessed he must look pathetic because he saw the way both men's eyes softened.

"It was no problem, Harry," Draco said. "We can see each other again if you like. You can meet us here."

"Yes, Harry, maybe this Wednesday, at two?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good," Blaise said. "Now, the current over there is the one you got caught up in, if you're ever lost, just follow it and you'll reach to our house. However, I hope that doesn't happen as that way is very dangerous."

They all hugged then he swam off. He turned back many times to see them still there, watching him. Two perfect specimens. He waved one last time and sped towards his home. He felt sad and didn't understand why. Wednesday needed to come quickly. Just four days away.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry** **Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **A/N:** **Also, I wanted to flesh out the story a lot more but my muse has slowly died out. RL has been kicking my ass lately and I'm really struggling. I'm sorry I couldn't give a lengthy story and that it isn't up to par but I really hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Blaise waved his hand and cast a quick _Tempus_. He frowned when he saw the time. Harry was supposed to meet them at four, it was half past. They had decided to wait a bit although Harry had never been late since they started meeting up a few weeks ago.

"Something's wrong," Draco whispered beside him.

"We don't know that, Draco. He could just be caught up with something."

"Blaise, it's been thirty minutes, even if he was that late, he would've sent a message or something," Draco argued.

"What do you want us to do then? Go in there and find him?" Blaise asked frustrated.

One glance at his companion and he knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to argue further but knew it wouldn't make a difference. Whenever it came to Harry, Draco was very serious. He was too, he just didn't want to face the criticism of those living in the Great Lake.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Draco grumbled, swimming on and pulling him along.

The water in the Great Lake was darker than most, hiding all sorts of magical creatures. They fought off a few Grindylows on the way but that was easy. Harry had given them a mental picture of where his house was so they just followed it.

A soft gasp escaped them both as they came across the gate of the mer village. It was huge, looking almost majestic. Mer-people could be seen going from house to house and just swimming by. There were two guards at the gate. Lifting his shoulders, he swam forward and approached one of them

"Hello, I am Blaise Zabini and this is my friend Draco Malfoy. We are looking for Harry Potter," he said, deciding to be straight-forward.

"Mr. Potter left the village forty mins ago, sir," the guard replied.

Blaise was stunned. It seemed Draco was right. Something had to have happened to Harry on the way to meet them. But what? There was nothing so dangerous in the Lake that Harry couldn't handle. He was sure of it. With a quick nod, he swam away with Draco.

"Something is not right Blaise," Draco said, stating the obvious.

"I know that, Draco! Something happened to him on the way, but what? I don't remember him telling us about any enemies. Plus, no one besides the mer people, his close friends, and us know that he's down here. And none of us would tell anyone else."

"We have to think, Blaise. Harry didn't mention anything; maybe because he didn't know. He could've been being watched. The question is by who or what?"

"Wait, didn't Harry mention being harassed by some dominants lately. I think we didn't pay much attention because he was so nonchalant about it!"

"Yes, but where would they take him? We have no idea," Draco said, and Blaise heard the hint of panic in his voice.

"Calm down, Draco. We'll find him but we need to be focused," he said holding the blond's face in his hands. He waited till Draco nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, we have to think. We don't know this place well, so we're unsure about the hiding spots."

"Right. If only we had a track…" Draco trailed off and Blaise watched his eyes widen. "Blaise, the basket! When I transfigured it for Harry, I also added a tracking charm!" He finished, his silver eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Brilliant, Draco! It's a good thing you know Potter and his penchant for mischief."

They knew it was a serious situation, but that little bit of hope gave them confidence. The attacker wouldn't notice the basket, because Harry usually shrunk and put it on a thin band around his wrist. Draco cast the locator spell, and they set off as a thin blue line led to where they hoped Harry was. Blaise hoped they would find Harry and not the basket thrown aside somewhere. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle that.

Over the last few weeks of getting to know Harry, they had grown even closer to him. He got to spend more time with him. Even though Harry and Draco were enemies at Hogwarts, they still knew a lot about each other. Blaise could finally join that group.

They all opened up to each other about their lives after the war.

They had answered Harry's questions concerning mermen. He remembered having to comfort him a bit when he found out he would never be fully human again. To go up to the surface, he had to use a spell and that only lasted for six hours and couldn't be done regularly. He remembered his smile when he found out it was possible he would be able to bear children. There were so many moments that happened between all three of them, and Blaise never wanted it to end. They had even asked Harry to be their submissive. He hadn't said no, but he wanted more time to adjust. They didn't pressure him, it was obvious he had feelings for them, too.

This incident could ruin that. Ruin everything he and Draco had worked so hard towards. When he found the bastard or bastards that took Harry, they were going to pay. No one threatened what was theirs.

"We should slow down, it ends a little way up ahead," Draco said in his ear.

He immediately slowed down and looked at his surroundings. They were far away from the Great Lake and a deep part of the ocean judging by the deep blue of the water. He squinted to where the blue line ended and saw the opening of a cave.

"They probably have him in that cave. We have to be cautious since we don't know how many or where they are," he whispered to Draco who nodded.

Blaise cast a cloaking spell on their tails to dim it, and they slowly swam forward. He took the lead. The cave was pitch black. They carefully and quietly made their way through. A few feet in, Blaise spotted a figure up ahead. Obviously, a merman acting as a guard. He cast quick a nonverbal _Stupefy_ and watched the body float to the floor. Draco caught the other one as he came into view. They tied up the two and continued. Soon, a light was seen up ahead, leading to an opening. They swam closer and Blaise had to grit his teeth to keep from growling.

Harry was sat in the middle, a floating ball of light above him. His head was bowed and his mouth was covered with cloth. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. Blaise could make out some bruises along his pale skin. Two dominant mer-men stood in front and behind him. He looked so small and vulnerable. Blaise quickly cast a muffling charm and turned to Draco.

"I am going to kill them," he growled.

There were no ways about it. Those men were not coming out alive. He was thankful creature laws were different than human laws. They wouldn't be persecuted if they were caught. It would be seen as protecting their intended submissive.

"I know. But we need to make sure Harry is safe first," Draco reasoned. "We have the element of surprise. It's two on two. I think we can take them."

"Yes. We go after I say now. Ready?" he asked waiting on Draco's confirmation. He cancelled the _Muffliato_ , "NOW!"

They shot forward spells already on their lips. Blaise had a moment to enjoy the shocked faces of the other dominants before firing a cutting spell straight at the tail of one. He reveled in the shriek of agony. Soon enough, another shriek joined the first as Draco cut the arm off the other one. It was chaos. Draco stupefied and tied up the two injured mermen. Blaise ran to Harry and released him.

The younger merman practically collapsed on him as he was released. Blaise wrapped his arms around the shaking body, just holding him tight. Draco soon joined the duo. The three of them just knelt there for however long offering comfort to Harry.

"Th-thank you." Blaise heard Harry whisper, and he just hugged him tighter.

"Its okay, Harry, you're safe now," Draco murmured.

They got up from their position. Draco lifted Harry up bridal style. Blaise shared a look with him before the blond left with Harry. They had had an understanding. As soon as he was sure they were out the cave, he revived the two dominants. A pleased growl escaped when he saw the fear on their faces.

"I'm sure you were told to never mess with an intended submissive, and I'm sure you know the meaning of the word no," he said menacingly, swimming around them. "Now, you will learn the meaning of the word pain."

Screams filled the cave for a long time. Creatures of all shapes and sizes stayed far away, their instincts keeping them safe. A long while later, a dark figure could be seen leaving the cave, a trail of four bodies behind him. Whimpering was the only indication that the four were alive. The water around them darkened as it mixed with their blood.

"Well, this is where I leave you guys. Good luck," Blaise said and swam off, ignoring the whimpered pleas of the four mermen.

More screams were heard as they were being devoured by whatever animals were attracted to the scent of their blood. To Blaise, it was a fitting end to the bastards. They were going to use Harry while he was helpless, now they were experiencing it themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **A/N:** **This is the end. Again, I'm really sorry it's not a full length story but I hope you still loved reading it. :)**

* * *

Harry lay snuggled under the covers of the big bed he loved so much. He heard soft murmurs and knew it was his two wonderful mates, Blaise and Draco. They were always up before him, too worried that something would happen no matter how many times he assured them it was okay.

He smiled softly. His life was perfect right now.

After that horrible day when he was kidnapped, he realized he was holding back too much. After a week of being pampered and protected, he decided to finally accept Blaise and Draco's proposal to be their submissive. That was about nine months ago, and he didn't regret it. It was hard explaining to his friends and loved ones about his decision, but they eventually accepted it when they realized how truly happy he was. He had to set a schedule for Hermione because she kept visiting him at random times, her protective instincts rearing up again. That was one thing he hated about all this, everyone was so bloody protective.

"Love, we know you're awake," Blaise's deep voice whispered in his ear.

"So? I like listening to your voices," he retorted but accepted the kiss Draco placed on his lips.

"Of course, you do, baby," He murmured against his lips.

Big hands trailed down from his neck and landed on his rounded stomach, rubbing small circles on it. Then another big hand joined soon after, both attempting to feel a kick or a nudge.

"Unlike us, this little one enjoys a lie in," he said happily, finally opening his eyes to look at his mates.

He could see the love shining in their eyes, and he was sure his love for them was reflected in his. He was thirty-six weeks pregnant, due any day now. They were overbearing sometimes with their protectiveness, but he valued it. He loved that he didn't need to be so much in control anymore. He gave that up the night he accepted them; it was a night he would never forget. His body will surely never forget. Sex as a merman was…different…but still exhilarating.

"I'm going to start breakfast," he said attempting to get up.

The hands quickly moved from his stomach to helping him get up and off the bed. He slowly swam to the kitchen, his mates trailing behind him. As he entered, he felt a sharp pain is his stomach making him cry out. Naturally, his mates rushed over to his doubled over form.

"Harry! What is it?" Draco asked, panicked.

"I think-I think it's time!"

 **PROBABLY SMTHG ABOUT THE BIRTH. IDK YET. THIS SEEMS TO BE FINE AS E EPILOGUE.**

A tiny hand grasped his finger and his eye welled up with tears. All his life, he never thought he would be truly happy. Now here he was feeling just that. He glanced at his mates sleeping on the bed, a perfect contrast of dark and light. It had been a long day but it was worth it. He looked down at the little angel in his arms, staring up at him with such love and amazement.

He was swaddled in a sea green blanket, his head poking out of one end and the edges of his silvery-green tail out the other. Big, silver eyes and little tufts of blond hair. He was perfect.

"Hey, Scorpius. I promise you that I will always be here for you. You're so lucky to have three daddies who will be completely devoted to you and making sure you are always happy. I promise to give you the life I've always wanted," he whispered and give the little babe a kiss on his forehead. He felt the tears on his cheeks, but he didn't care.

He glanced at the bed again and saw green eyes staring at him filled with love and happiness. He didn't know what he did to deserve this second chance at life, but he was going to cherish it.

"Papa! Can we do it again? Please?" Three high pitched voices shouted at him.

Big eyes pleaded with him. He wanted to give in but, at the same time, he didn't want to face the wrath of his submissive.

'Not now, guys, maybe after lunch. I don't want your daddy to kill me," Blaise said and chuckled at the sad faces of his children. "Okay, one last time. But don't tell daddy okay?" he said, giving in, as usual.

"Okay, papa!" the three voices said in unison. Blaise scooped all three of his children up into his arms and shot into the current.

His ears were filled with shrieks of joy as they tumbled and flipped, it was like a roller coaster ride and the kids absolutely loved it. He loved taking them on these joy rides. However, he was very careful. He never let go of them, knowing how unpredictable currents can be sometimes. They did a few more tumbles before he shot out.

"That was the best one, papa!" Five-year-old Scorpius shouted at him, swimming around excitedly.

"Yeah! Awesum!" three-year-old Caleb said. His twin brother Callum nodding excitedly in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now let's get home before daddy chews our head off for being late for lunch. Again," he muttered before scooping up Caleb and Callum. At five, Scorpius Malfoy already had excellent control of his tail and could swim well. He was a carbon copy of Draco with Harry's green eyes. He was a perfect mixture of them with his silver and green scales and tail. Caleb and Callum were three and identical twins. They had a caramel complexion with Harry's messy hair and his purple eyes which were always alight with mischief. Their scales and tail were a lighter purple to his. They were the mischief makers in their family and often pulled Scorpius along with them.

"Blaise Zabini! You are late, again!" An angry voice shouted at him as soon as they came into view of the house.

"I'm sorry, love! I really am," he said contritely, looking at his cute but angry submissive.

He ignored the giggles of the children as Harry just watched him with his hands on his hips. It was made a little comical with his swollen stomach. Six months along with what both he and Draco hoped was a girl or girls.

Life was good and he couldn't be happier.

**************************************************************************8

Harry groaned as he felt Blaise's member slip inside the slit in his tail. It felt so good. He was so slick, so wet, and so full. Every time Blaise entered him, ripples of pleasure ran all the way up his body. He was thankful for the silencing charm around the bed, because he was sure he would wake up the kids with his noises.

"So good love," Blaise murmured in his ear as he moved deeper.

He cried out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His nails scraped across his mate's back as the pleasure mounted. Suddenly, there were lips on his neck, lips he knew belonged to Draco. The thought of two of his mates pleasuring him excited him even more. His tail lifted faster and higher as he fought to take more of Blaise in, reveling in the deep grunts that emitted from his dominant. Soon they began to undulate faster and faster, their tails almost a blur.

"Blaise, -I!" he tried to speak but couldn't finish as he screamed in pleasure as he came.

Two more thrusts and he felt Blaise's seed fill him up as his mate practically roared. He barely had time to recover before Draco took Blaise's place and it started all over again. Their libido was incredible and he enjoyed it. Draco soon had him a blubbering mess with his slow, deep thrusts. Making sure Harry felt every, single inch of him. It always drove him crazy. The pleasure built and when he least expected it, stars exploded behind his eyes and his body shook with the orgasm. A low growl came from Draco as he filled him.

After, the three-lay content in their giant bed. The silencing spell cancelled.

Harry listened to the monitoring spell connected to the children's room but only heard their soft breathing. He was glad they were still asleep.

Layla and Leah, at only three months old, were very different from their brothers. They usually woke up in the middle of night screaming their lungs out. Tonight, had been the first night that they hadn't woken up yet. He loved his two beautiful girls. Draco was the biological father of Leah and Blaise was the father of Layla. Leah had dark hair with Draco's silver eyes, her scales and tail were silver and blue. Layla also had dark hair but with Harry's green eyes. Her scales and tail were green and purple.

He contemplated his life so far, as he lay between his two wonderful mates. He had two men who loved him unconditionally, five wonderful children whom he loved more than life itself, a beautiful home and family and friends that accepted him and his decisions.

He was glad he had decided to take the chance to start over after his transformation.

Despite the fear of that first current, Harry would forever be grateful that he was caught in it. He wasn't afraid of them anymore. Now, he rode them with his family, having joy rides and visiting new places within the ocean. There was a whole new world down here and he was glad he got the chance to discover it.


End file.
